The present invention relates to a jingle bell making method, and more particularly to a method of making a jingle bell having a unitary, hollow, spherical casing with a cross mouth.
Various jingle bells have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 illustrates a jingle bell according to the prior art, which comprises an upper part B having a hanger, a lower part A having a mouth, and an outward flange C between the upper part B and the lower part A. This structure of jingle bell is formed by punching two separate parts, namely, the upper part B and the lower part A together, and the connection between the upper part B and the lower part A forms into the outward flange C. Therefore, this structure of jingle bell does not have a smooth outside surface. If the upper and lower parts are fastened together through a welding process in order to obtain a smooth outside surface, the manufacturing cost of the jingle bell with be greatly increased. FIG. 2 illustrates another structure of jingle bell according to the prior art, which is formed by punching a bell blank in a mold consisted of an upper die having a half-round bottom cavity and a lower die having a half-round top cavity. While punching in the mold, the blades D of the bell blank may be tilted sideways and unequally spaced from one another. Because the upper die has no means to stop the tip of each blade during punching, the end of the casing of the jingle bell thus formed is made in a flat configuration. Therefore, it is not possible to obtain a fully rounded casing for a jingle bell according to conventional jingle bell making methods.